graal_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
Types of War
What is War? And why does it happen? Wars are large fights among typically two guilds over a dispute or conflict, Typically most wars will be fought by and started from a military guild of some kind in most cases, But wars also happen among guilds that have nothing to do with being a military or some aren't started by a guild at all or any sides but a large Player Killing free for all. Classic War The Classic war is perhaps the oldest style of war in Graal, The rules of a Classic war may vary on some situations if both sides agree to the terms. All classic wars have a few things in common, In a classic war you cannot get back up if you are killed, Otherwise you will be disqualified from the war and in some cases may cause the person's guild or group to lose if it was agreed on for that to happen. Classic wars are rarely used now as it was avoided due to it being a riskier style of war if one side had only a few members to participate while the other side was jammed with people. PK War The PK War (Player killing war), Is currently the most well practiced and sought out style of warfare among all kinds combined. PK wars are usually fought by militaries for land, Or other kinds of conflict. For a PK War to happen both sides need to participate in active PK in order to win. In most cases in PK wars the Administrators or also known as Admins will turn off PK stats so no player can receive PK stats from the war. PK wars are also the longest lasting kind of war, Some PK wars can go from 30 minutes, To even as long as hours sometimes even 5-9 hours long with no break. PK wars require a lot of Endurance and time in order to win. PK wars also usually and typically have lots of different guilds fighting. Especially among military guilds that may call for 1 or more military guilds to help. PK wars are long,Enduring and time consuming wars that can become massively large even covering entire towns quickly. Spar and Guild spar Although uncommon, A war can happen in the shape of a Spar/Guild Spar to quickly settle a conflict. These types of wars can also take place for a end of a PK War to settle the war and move on, Typically the result of most PK wars that last for hours. Not much is needed to be said as Spars and Guild spars are pretty flat out easy to understand and quick. House and Guild house War Another kind of war is fights that take place in a guild house or a house, These fights typically are usually like a PK War that just takes place in a house, typically these kinds of wars are small conflict among smaller guilds and sometimes by a few people who don't get along. These wars typically have a lot of Bush throwing and virtually usually no legitimate reward or anything really when one side wins or when the fight stops.